


Soft Henry, Warm Henry, Massive Wall of Purr

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Cavill Files [4]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Clit Stimulation, F/M, I have No Excuse, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut, intimate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: Short drabble.  Just really hot, close intimate sex with Henry, the master of pulling endless orgasms out of you, no matter how many times you tell him you can’t. The boy is a giver but he wants it all, every last drop out of you, and he’s gonna take it.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: The Cavill Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821538
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Soft Henry, Warm Henry, Massive Wall of Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i suck at titles, shut up

“C’mon sweetheart, one more,”

“Hen, i _can’t._ …”

“Yes, you can, I _know_ you can.”

You can feel the tears start to leak out the corner of your eyes, breath ragged and rasping, sweat covering your whole body as Henry presses you into the mattress, his chest to your back, his whole body covering you as he rocks his hips against yours, cock buried deep. You sob into the thick forearm that he has under your face as his chest slides against your sweat slick back, the scratch of his chest hair delicious against your skin. He’s wrung four out of you already and now he wants another? You’re not sure you can, despite the fact that you can feel that telltale heat curling low in your belly as he drags his cock out of you slowly before sliding back in even slower, making sure that you feel every part of him. You _love_ it like this, with him surrounding you completely, filling you up and turning your world inside out with pleasure. You should have known that this was how you were going to end up when you saw that look in his eye after he got home from his morning run. You know that look intimately, and will always end with you an exhausted, wobbly and sobbing mess tangled in the sheets. 

“One more for me babe, please? I want it.”

God, when he says it like that, a low rumble that could almost be a purr that starts deep in his chest that you can feel between your shoulder blades, you can’t deny him. He’s been pouring filth into your ear as he claims you, each sentence ratcheting your pleasure higher. He drags his teeth across your earlobe, bites down tenderly on the tendon of your neck, his nose brushing your cheek, and his breath hot against your skin. It feels like he’s everywhere and you’re lost in the scent and feel of him, a heady and potent mix that fills our senses with each drag of his cock inside you. You’re so close now, but not quite there. And you’re not sure if you even want to because right now, you feel so surrounded and cherished that you think you’d be quite happy to stay like this forever, dangling over the precipice of pure bliss and wanton abandonment, riding on the waves but never quite tipping over that peak. It’s _perfect_ ,

“ _Please_ ….I need…..I….Bear, I _need_ …..” You whine as Henry grinds into agonising slowly, twisting his hips a little so that his gorgeously thick dick scrapes over that spot inside you that has stars exploding in the corners of your already blurred vision.

“I know what you need kitten,” Henry purrs into your ear, nipping at you gently. He slides a hand down and across your side, shifting his hips just enough that he can tug your ass up and out a little so that he can snake a hand down and between your legs. He takes a moment to feel where you’re both joined, groaning low against your neck when he feels how wet you are with your own juices as well as his cum, and your breath hitches in your throat at how sensitive your folds are as he slides his thick fingers across them. 

“Bear, _please_ ….” You beg with a sob, your legs trembling from the change of angle at having to hold yourself up a little more. You feel Henry grin against your cheek, knowing that he loves to hear you beg, especially when he’s got his cock buried balls deep inside you. He knows how strung out you are though, how quickly you’re tiring now, so he doesn’t wait to pull his hand up to your oversensitive bud and work the pad of his huge middle finger in tiny circles over it. There’s a direct line from the callus of his finger to your very core and it feels like bolts of electricity are shooting all over your body with each gentle, tender movement of his hand. This isn’t going to take long.

“Is that what you needed sweetheart, needed my fingers on your sweet little clit?” Henry whispers and you can’t help the moan that escapes you when he says it. Not many people know what a truly filthy mouth Henry has and it’s that teamed with the slow, deep slide of his cock and the circling of his finger that finally pushes you over and you come with a silent scream on your lips. As your peak crests, you can’t help sinking your teeth into the meat of his forearm, and _that’s_ what pushes him over his own crest for the second time, a groan in his throat as he marks you on the inside. 

Spent and sated, you gladly take Henry’s entire weight when he goes boneless on top of you, and you can feel his heart thumping away in his massive chest. You can even feel the beat of his pulse in his cock inside you as you both sigh happily, still joined in the most intimate of ways. He’ll start to get too heavy in a few moments, but right now he’s like the perfect weighted blanket on top of you. He folds you up in his arms, face tucked into the bend of your neck, still surrounding you completely and as sweaty. exhausted and messy as you both are, it’s absolutely perfect.


End file.
